valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Shell
DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 10% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 600% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 30% chance |procs = 3 |skill 2 = Heart of the Sky |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +150% |procs 2 = -1 |skill g = ☆Heart of the Sky |skill g lv1 = Deal 400% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 700% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 30% chance |procs g = 4 |skill g2 = ☆Heart of the Sky |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +200% |procs g2 = -1 |skill x = ★Heart of the Sky |skill x lv1 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 20% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 800% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 40% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Heart of the Sky |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +250% |procs x2 = -1 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 / / |def 0 = 25999 / 44999 / / |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 / / |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 / |def g = 44799 / 83597 / |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 / |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 / |def x = 89999 / 129498 / |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 / |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = Shell is now captain of the Sky Knights and wants to place her faith in her comrades. |friendship = Trust in your comrades! You can't do everything alone! |meet = I'm Shell, captain of the Sky Knights. Let us join forces! |battle start = Onward, Sky Knights! |battle end = I was found lacking... |friendship max = Call to the sky when in a bind! I'll come flying anytime! |friendship event = To think I'd ever be captain... It was such a shock. But I vow to keep the skies of the Celestial Realm safe! |rebirth = The captain must set an example for the others. I must look stern and talk tough to my knights. The Sky Knights will be even more powerful if I can do that! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Sky Night Sword |rebirth item 1 count = 1 |availability = Amalgamation }} ''Amalgamation'' Category:AkkeyJin